dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Last of Mercenary Tao
The Return of Goku |Next = Confront the Red Ribbon Army }} The Last of Mercenary Tao (最後の桃白白, Saigo no Taopaipai; lit. "The End of Tao Pai Pai") is the seventh episode of the Commander Red Saga and the sixty-fourth episode in the Dragon Ball series. The episode first aired on May 27, 1987. Summary Goku and Upa have dinner and then go to bed. Upa is confused about why Goku is not worried about Mercenary Tao drinking the Sacred Water. Meanwhile, Bulma's Dragon Radar is being scrambled by the Red Ribbon Army, but so is the Army's radar. As Tao reaches the top of the tower, Korin draws some water from a barrel, picks his nose and drops the booger in the cup, then spits in the cup a few times before handing it to Tao. Before Tao drinks the water, he fires his Dodon Ray at a pillar, which has absolutely no effect. He drinks the cup of water, and fires at the pillar again. This time, it cracks, but Tao is not satisfied. He is confident that Korin has duped him, so he decides to drop a barrel of water on Upa, who is waiting at the tower base. Korin first tries to reason with Tao and tell him the truth, that even Goku just drank tap water, but Tao does not believe him. Finally, Korin destroys the pillar himself, claiming that it just took a while for Tao's ray to take full effect. He lends Tao a black nimbus to ride down with, so that he doesn't gain extra strength from his climb down the tower, and slips the cloud out from under him about halfway down, causing Tao to fall the rest of the way. Tao, thinking himself much stronger, decides to fight Goku. He appears to have the upper hand at first, but then Goku stops toying with Tao and nearly kills him. Tao even uses the Crane Style Assassin Strike, but even that doesn't work. Tao tries to beg for mercy, but just as Goku drops his guard, he throws a frag grenade at him. Goku, however, kicks it back at Tao, and the grenade explodes, seemingly killing him. Goku then sets off for the Red Ribbon Army stronghold, to recover the Dragon Balls and bring Bora back to life. Trivia *During Goku's dream about Bulma showing many flashback scenes of her, the part of him taking her panties off was reanimated differently from the way it was presented in "The Emperor's Quest". Gallery B4.png|Mercenary Tao sprinting up the Korin Tower BulmaAfterBuildingANewDragonRadar.png|Bulma builds a new Dragon Radar CommanderRed.png|Commander Red TaoMeetsKorin.png|Tao meets Korin KorinS3.png|Korin being choked by Tao KorinGivesTaoTheFakeWater.png|Korin gives Tao the fake Sacred Water TaoAndKorinWatchUpa.png|Tao and Korin watch Upa TaoDrinkingSacredWater.png|Tao drinks the "Sacred Water" TaoFiresDodonpa.png|Tao fires a Dodon Ray at a pillar DarkNimbus.Ep.064.png|The dark Nimbus is given to Tao as a gift from Korin RoshiBeingPervertedAsUsual.png|Roshi being perverted as usual RoshiSlappedAgainForHisPerversion.png|Roshi, once again, suffers for his perverse behaviour GokuConfidentAboutHisFightAgainstTao.png|Goku confident about facing Tao, yet again Upa.Ep.064.png|Upa happy after Tao's defeat BulmaPantiesRemovalReanimated.jpg|Goku removing Bulma's panties (flashback in Goku's dream) Category:Commander Red Saga Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes